


pause in between

by haipollai



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Post-Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haipollai/pseuds/haipollai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some fistbump him on the way out, Seth grabs him for a long hug. He's not surprised when it's Roman and Pekka at the end.</p>
<p>Shea makes sure to grab Roman. "Come home with me," he murmurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pause in between

**Author's Note:**

> between the end of the predators season and roman leaving for worlds

Shea bullies the front office to take him with the small greeting party going to the airport for the team. There's some eyerolling but no one seems really surprised. He's the one caught off guard when they offer to help him on board to say anything if he wants. He'll see everyone in a few days with locker clean out and press but this seems the right time.

He's grateful for the intern who is stuck helping him hobble up the stairs. Lavy is waiting at the top.

Everyone jumps up and sits up straighter when he gets into the main cabin. They all look worn out but they're peppering him with questions. 

"I'm going to be fine," he finally says. A few guys look less than convinced but they all take the cue to shut up. "I wanted to say how proud of you guys I am. There's a lot of pressure but you made them fight for every fucking point. I know it hurts, but you did really well. Now get the fuck out, go get some sleep."

Some fistbump him on the way out, Seth grabs him for a long hug. He's not surprised when it's Roman and Pekka at the end.

Shea makes sure to grab Roman. "Come home with me," he murmurs.

For a split second he looks like he's going to argue but he gives a short nod. Pekka watches with approval. "I'll wait." He disappears down the stairs, so it's just Shea and Pekka.

"Can't believe you trudged up here for two fucking sentences," he shakes his head as if Shea is hopeless. He's probably right.

"Wanted to say something." He leans heavily on his crutch, starting to feel the ache from moving the knee. At least going down will be smoother.

"Yea, yea, good you did." Pekka gets his arm around Shea’s waist, letting him lean against him for support. “Roman needed it. Taking it hard.”

Shea grimaces. “Everyone else?”

“It’s a good team. We didn’t lose cause they cracked.” 

He tries to elbow Pekka but it overbalances him. He watched the game, and he knows in his gut if he was there things would have been better. Pekka has gone quiet next to him and he forces himself from his own frustration. “It wasn’t cause of you either.” He stops them on the steps to make sure Pekka is looking at him. "Pekka."

Pekka waves a hand vaguely but he at least doesn't argue it.

Roman is at the bottom of the steps, talking quietly with Neal and Seth. It feels like forever before he reaches the bottom and he can put his weight back on his crutches. He can feel Pekka rolling his eyes at him.

Neal claps him on the shoulder. “I’m apparently driving this kid home.” He jerks his thumb at Seth who looks too drained for his usual protests at kid. He still makes a face at Nealer.

"See you tomorrow, Webs." Seth manages a small smile before heading after Neal.

"You are such an idiot Shea," Pekka sighs, giving his knee a pointed look. 

"Fuck you." There's not much heat there. He nudges Roman. "Ready?" 

Pekka and Roman walk slowly to keep up with him. Most of the conversation falls on Pekka but he manages to needle Roman open. He even gets a small laugh. Shea sighs in relief when they're at Roman's car and he can sink into the passenger seat. 

"Keep the fuck off your knee Weber."

"I will, go away." Pekka squeezes his shoulder and says a few quick words that make Roman's hackles rise but Pekka doesn't wait for him to deal with it. Roman finally comes around to drive and for a long beat they sit there before Roman gets the car started.

"Switzerland wants me to play," he says suddenly.

"You should." He catches Roman sneaking looks out of the corner of his eye so he reaches out and rests his hand on his thigh. "Do it Roman."

"I uh already said yes."

Shea laughs. "Good."

They fall into silence until they're pulling into Shea's driveway and Shea's suddenly worried this is where Roman tries to apologize and go be alone. His fingers tighten slightly on his thigh out of reflex. After being stuck watching his team, he needs Roman close. 

"I'm sorry," Roman finally says. "I should have-"

"Josi." His knee hurts too much to be too stern but it gets Roman to fall quiet. "I meant what I said on the plane. You did good." He twists around as much as he can and curls his hand around Roman's cheek, making him look at him. "They've got a lot of experience and some lucky bounces but you made them work for it. It was a good series." He runs his thumb over his cheekbone, back and forth until Roman lets out a soft sigh.

"Ok, ok. Inside." It's not over yet, Shea still stings at getting injured and not being there to help and Roman will hold onto his frustration but it feels like he said the right things. Shea uses his crutches to go inside, since Roman still has his bag but as soon as it's dropped to the foyer floor, his arms are around Shea.

"I could stay," he mumbles into Shea's neck. "Help out while you get better."

The offer is sweet and makes him smile but he shakes his head. "You would hate it. Go to Europe. Look after Fiala. Kid's too pretty to be on his own. Bring home silver." He laughs when Roman pulls back to give him an affronted look. "Canada's gonna win gold. I love you but-"

"Have you been checking out our rookies?" He tries to sound affronted but he's trying to fight a smile and that feels good to see.

"I'm not blind." He smirks at Roman and kisses his cheek. "But you're my favorite Swiss." He ducks his head to nuzzle at his neck.

"Mhm better be, you're fucking mine." His fingers curl in Shea's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. Shea doesn't think he could do much right then but it feels so good just to be touching. He got injured and then the team had to be in Chicago and were only back for a few days, there’s been no chance to stop until right then. "Bed?"

"Couch, no stairs."

"Right, right, sorry."

Roman falls asleep pretty quickly, tucked up against him. Shea feels fine just letting him rest. At some point he must drift off as well because he opens his eyes to Roman staring at him from an inch away. When he notices Shea’s awake, he leans in to kiss him. “I want dinner.”

“Get it, you’ve got two working knees.” 

“You’re eating with me,” Roman declares, carefully getting off of Shea so he doesn’t jostle his knee but when he’s up he’s gathering up the crutches and tugging at him until he’s on his feet. “Come on.” He steals another kiss when Shea’s up and balanced. “Can’t have good luck sex, so have to have good luck dinner.” 

“Guess if you put it like that.” He follows Roman to the kitchen, not sure if he’s actually going to get dinner or take out. He takes a seat and watches Roman move around, comfortable enough to help himself. “Hey, Josi.” It makes Roman stop long enough to look at him, eyebrows arched. “I love you but I hope I don’t see you back here for weeks.”

Roman beams at him and moves over from the stove to curl an arm around his shoulders, pressing in close to bite at his lower lip. “You’re the best captain.”

“I know.”

Roman grins against his mouth before pulling away and Shea makes himself comfortable again to watch.


End file.
